Just Draco
by Bernie'sGirl99
Summary: The scene in the bathroom, with Harry and Draco goes a little differently. Instead of "Sectumsempra" harry uses "Levicorpus". Slash- Draco/Harry Some spoilers for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince But i pressume you've already read it


**Title**: Just Draco  
**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: Slash... m/m pairing. Scenes of a sexual nature. Some spoilers for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.  
**Summary**: The scene in the bathroom, with Harry and Draco goes a little differently. Instead of "Sectumsempra" harry uses "Levicorpus".  
** Author's Notes**: around 3000 words. First story, so yer sorry if it's bad.

Harry had been sitting in his bed scouring the marauder's map as usually, trying to figure out what Draco Malfoy was up to. He hadn't really expected to find him, but there in the boy's bathroom a dot labelled "Draco Malfoy" stood perfectly still. Harry rushed to the bathroom, completely forgetting his invisibility cloak. Stopping outside the bathroom; Harry pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anything. Very quietly he pushed the door open. Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't" crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't ... tell me what's wrong ... I can help you..."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it ... I can't ... it won't work ... and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me..."

_Voldermort, _Harry thought to himself. There was something so disturbing about seeing Malfoy this way.

"Just leave me alone ... GO...ON ... go stalk the girl's bathroom!" Malfoy yelled at Myrtle. Harry could hear her sobbing as she disappeared through the wall on the far side of the bathroom. However, the crying noises didn't stop when she left. And Harry realised, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying- actually crying- tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. For some reason, unknown to Harry, he thought he felt sorry for Malfoy. The blond gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled round, drawing his wand. Instinctively harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways and thought _Levicorpus _and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx. As Malfoy raised his wand for another spell Harry told himself this was why he shouldn't feel sorry for the other boy, there was a loud bang and the bin beside Harry exploded. Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed a cistern close to his side. Water poured everywhere and Harry slipped over as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried,

"Cruci-"

"LEVICORPUS!" bellowed Harry from the floor waving his wand wildly. There was a flash of light and Malfoy let out a grunt as he dangled upside-down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle. With another flick of his wand, Malfoy's mouth was covered by a dark coloured cloth.

"Really, planning on torturing me, Malfoy?" Harry asked. The blond headed boy struggled, hanging upside down, swinging rather stupidly in Harry's opinion. Malfoy's white shirt was soaked and Harry could see a mark, on his arm, through the fabric. _The Dark Mark,_ Harry thought to himself.

---

Harry Potter started to creep towards Draco Malfoy slowly. Malfoy struggled as the dark headed boy approached him, but it was to no avail. Potter stopped in front of him, wand drawn. His hand reached towards Draco's arm which he kept tightly tucked to his side, to prevent it swinging above- well below- his head. As Potter got close, Draco began to struggle more frantically. _No way can I let goody too shoes, golden boy, see the dark mark! If I didn't get sent to Azkaban, then Voldermort would kill me, _Draco thought anxiously. Potter placed his hand just above Draco's hip and shoved his wand into Draco's rib cage.

"Stop squirming, Malfoy" Harry whispered in his ear, "Or I'm going to have to Hex you" Potter punctuated his words with a sharp jab of his wand into Draco's ribs. Draco stopped moving immediately. He didn't want Potter to see the mark but he wasn't stupid. Potter was going to see it one way or the other and Draco was going to take the less painful option. "That's better" Potter said smirking as he gave Draco a little squeeze on the hip. Which totally did NOT, give Draco an odd feeling low in his stomach, or so he would maintain.

Potter reached for the arm that Draco had tucked closely to his side. He grabbed Draco's arm softly and pulled it towards him. The blond flinched as Harry's hand ran over the sensitive mark on his arm. Draco watched the other boy intently as Potter slowly undid the buttons on the cuff of Draco's sleeve. Potter held onto Draco's wrist as he rolled the soaked sleeve up. Potter didn't look at Draco's forearm until the sleeve was rolled right up to Draco's elbow; instead he kept his eyes locked on the grey-blue ones in front of him. Potter looked down at Draco's arm. There etched in Draco's skin was the dark mark, the black skull and serpent, twined with each other. Draco flicked his eyes up to Harry's. He saw hurt in the emerald green eyes in front of him that looked down on the mark. _Damn it, I did not just notice that Harry's ... I mean Potter's... eyes are emerald!_ Draco thought to himself. He tried to yank his arm away but Harry kept a tight grasp on his wrist.

"Damn it, guess I was right" muttered Harry. Draco desperately wanted to ask why Harry had added the "damn it" part to that statement but black fabric was still constricting his tongue. _Why, am I all of a sudden thinking of him as Harry instead of Potter?_ Draco asked himself frustrated. _It must be from all the blood going to my head_. 

_---_

Harry looked back to the mark on Draco's arm; he began to trace the outline with his fingers, sending a shiver down Draco's spine. The dark haired boy flicked his wand and the fabric in Draco's mouth disappeared.

"Why?" Harry asked softly. Draco licked his lips, not realising how dry the fabric had made his mouth.

"Why, seriously Har... Potter?" Draco replied having to force the venom that usually came naturally in his voice when speaking to Harry. "Why do you think?"

"Voldermort" Harry said smoothly, but Draco couldn't help flinching.

"Bingo" Draco replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Not what I meant, obviously this is Voldermort's mark" Draco flinched again at Harry's words "I wanted to know why you joined him?" This time Draco laughed at Harry's question.

"You can't be serious. Of course I was eventually going to join him; my whole family are Death Eaters". Harry seemed to think there was something off with Draco's statement, because he kept looking at Draco questioningly.

"So what's the plan Malfoy, what have you been doing whilst you've been sneaking around?" Harry asked "Making a plan to kill me?" before Draco could reply Harry continued talking "No that's not it, good old Voldy wants me for himself. Dumbledore then, that's it isn't it? You're supposed to kill Dumbledore!" Draco had no clue how Harry had managed to figure it out so quickly, but he wasn't going to let Potter know he was right.

"No! You have no clue what I'm doing Potter!"

"Do you want to?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to do, whatever it is your supposed to do?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Draco replied, the question more rhetorical than real.

"You always have a choice" Harry said.

"You wouldn't understand!" Draco muttered, his head getting sore from hanging upside-down.

"I wouldn't understand Voldermort?" Harry laughed "Try me!"

"I haven't got a choice if I don't do it he won't just kill me, he'll kill my parents as well! I don't expect you to understand!"

"Voldermort, murdering your parents no clearly I wouldn't understand that at all" Harry said sarcastically. Draco didn't reply. "Back to what I originally asked, do you want to do it?" Draco stayed silent for a while.

"No" he whispered barley loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Liberacorpus" Harry said and with a flick of his wand Draco fell to the ground.

---

Draco hit the ground hard, but saw enough to know Harry had grabbed both of their wands. Draco stood up to face the other boy. Harry moved towards Draco, crowding him against the bathroom wall. He stopped inches from Draco with his wand clenched firmly in his hand.

"Come with us, Malfoy, the Order can protect you and your family" Harry said quietly.

"Why would you want to help me?" Draco asked. Harry inched closer leaning forward towards Draco.

"I don't want you to" Harry whispered right next to the blonde's ear. Draco could feel Harry's warm breath on his neck. He shivered and was sure Harry had felt it because the dark haired boy had pressed his chest up against Draco's. "I don't want you to kill anyone" Harry whispered, pressing even further into Draco.

"Wha... what are ... you doing Potter?" Draco stuttered.

"Come with us" The reply was uttered in a voice Draco was starting to consider Harry meant to be seductive. "Come with me Draco" and the way the "Draco" rolled off Harry's tongue confirmed it. Though, even more obvious was when the boy started sucking on Draco's earlobe. Harry had no clue why he was doing this but it just felt right. He shoved Draco further into the wall and slipped his right thigh in between Draco's two.

"Mmhh.." was all Draco could get out as Harry's mouth moved along his jaw line. _Push him away, _Draco thought, but for some reason he just didn't want to. _Not gay, not gay, not gay, especially not with Potter_, Draco told himself. "Pot ... Potter ... I'm not ... nggh ... I'm not ga..." but then Harry rolled his hips forward and their groins rubbed swiftly against each other. "Nrgh ... mmh"

"You where saying?" Harry asked his voice muffled by Draco's neck, which Harry had been nuzzling into "Truthfully, I didn't think I was either". _So why am I doing this? _He asked himself. Something about the prospect of losing his school rival to his arch enemy just didn't seem right. Harry wanted Draco.

Harry's hand started to play with the hem of Draco's shirt as he nipped and sucked at his pale neck. Draco moaned quietly as Harry's hand slid up onto the rigid plane of Draco's stomach. With his clothes on the blond appeared to have a lean figure but now Harry could feel Draco's hard muscles tensing under his hand. Harry stopped working on the other boy's neck and look up into the blue-grey eyes above him, they where unfocused and they where hooded as his lashes hung low over them. Draco focused his eyes when he realised Harry had stopped working on his neck. Draco looked into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Harry?" Draco asked with a low throaty voice.

"Mmm?" Harry replied.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Just thinking about doing this..." Harry said, as he reached forward grabbing a fist full of Draco's blond hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Harry's lips smashed into Draco's. Draco was still for a moment but started to push back. Harry nibbed and sucked on Draco's bottom lip begging for entrance. Draco parted his lips, and Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth causing the blond to moan again. They battled for dominance before Draco let Harry take control. Harry explored every crevice of Draco's mouth, as the blond brought his fingers up to tease the hair at the top of the other boy's neck. Harry's hand, the one which was not full of Draco's hair, continued to explore Draco's body, he circled Draco's nipple causing him to buck forward. They suddenly both became pretty aware of how hard each other was. Harry broke the kiss and pulled Draco's shirt over his head, dropping it on the ground beside them.

---

Draco shivered as the night breeze hit his body. Deciding it was unfair that he was the only cold one; Draco pulled Harry's shirt over his head and dropped that too. He dipped his head to where Harry's neck met the top of his shoulder, and started to plant soft kisses on Harry's body. For the first time Harry shivered. Pale hands explored the tanner boy's upper body, coming to rest on his waist. Draco pulled Harry flush against his body.

"Harry ... what ... are ... we ... doing?" Draco asked separating each word with kisses.

"Mmm ... I thought you were just kissing me" Harry murmured, planting his own kisses on Draco's shoulder, Draco stopped moving.

"Harry but ..." Harry bit down softly on Draco's shoulder "Harry ... we hate each other!" Harry stopped as Draco said those words.

"Do we?" Harry asked "Do you hate me? Because I'm pretty sure I don't hate you"

"You don't?" Draco looked confused

"Does ... this ... look ... like ... I ... hate ... you?" Harry said as he kissed his way down Draco's chest.

"Mmmhh ... maybe not" Draco murmured. Harry knelt down on his knees running his tongue through the gaps in Draco's lower ab muscles. He stopped when he reached the top of Draco's pants his hands on the pale boy's belt buckle and he looked up at Draco, questioningly.

"Do you hate me, Draco?" Harry asked

"Harry ... No ... God ... I don't hate you" replied Draco desperately. Harry undid Draco's belt buckle slowly. Draco watched Harry's long slender fingers, built perfectly for Quidditch, as they started to unbutton his jeans. Harry pulled down the zipper on Draco's jeans and pulled them down his legs. The brunet lifted each of Draco's legs individually pulling his jeans off completely.

"Mmm... Boxer-briefs, my favourite, but unfortunately I think they have to go!" Harry muttered.

"Mmm pushy aren't we, that sounds a lot like the golden boy, I know" Draco laughed.

"Whatever, you don't seem to mind too much" Harry laughed indicating to the bulge in Draco's green boxer-briefs with his eyes. Harry started to knead little circles into Draco's waist "Should I keep going?"

"Mmhm, please ... Harry" Draco bucked his hips forward slightly. Harry nipped and licked the inside of Draco's thigh getting a strangled moan in reply.

"That's what I thought" Harry said as he pulled off Draco's underpants.

Harry blew softly on the tip of Draco's hard cock, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. Harry steadied the other boy with his finger nails digging roughly into Draco's waist. Harry drew the tip of Draco's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Arhh ... nrgh" was all Draco could manage to get out as Harry licked the underside of his length from base to tip. Draco could feel the pressure building up, as he tried to pump forward into Harry's mouth, but Harry pushed his hips back.

"Oh... god ... Harry ... please!" Draco whimpered. Harry drew Draco length fully into his mouth, well as much of it as he could, before pulling back off. Draco buried his pale fingers in Harry's brown hair, as the dark-haired boy found a consistent pace.

"Arh ... Harry I'm going to ..." Draco panted.

"I know" Harry mumbled his mouth full of Draco. Harry hummed deep in the back of the throat and Draco spurted warm fluid into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed all of it. Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him back up for another passionate kiss.

"I taste good" Draco said as he licked Harry's lips.

"Just, as cocky as always" Harry laughed.

"Mmm, of course" Draco murmured as he moved his hands down to Harry's pants. "You're turn" Draco said "See I'm not all bad"

---

Draco pushed Harry's pants down past his knees and the dark-haired boy kicked them off, as Draco started sucking at his neck. His hands slid back up Harry's body to grip on to his shoulders firmly as he bit down on Harry's jaw line breaking the skin, Harry made a soft grunt which turned into a moan as Draco's thigh pushed against the other boy's crutch. Draco's hands slid slowly back down Harry's body, pushing Harry's red and gold boxer-briefs down when he got to them. _Damn Gryffindors, _Draco thought. He leaned forward into Harry's neck as he grasped the base of the Gryffindor's cock. Draco could fell the rushed breath of Harry's panting on his shoulder and began to move his hand back and forth to match the pace. Draco nipped, licked and sucked at Harry's neck marking him. Harry pumped his hips forward in an attempt to get more friction. The blond chuckled lightly and slowed his hand down deliberately.

"God... Draco ... please!" Harry begged and Draco picked the pace up slightly. "Almost ... there ... god ... so good!" Harry muttered barely coherent. Draco gave Harry a sharp tug, and then stopped completely. "Arhh... God Draco... what" Harry whimpered not at all hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"Not yet, I want to taste you" said Draco, placing a sweet kiss on Harry's lips before bending down in front of him. Draco swirled his tongue lightly on the tip of Harry's cock, teasingly and the dark-haired boy jerked his hips forward. Draco took Harry deep into his mouth humming slightly as he did it. He moved his mouth back and forth on Harry's length, digging his fingers into Harry's thighs.

"Now, Harry" Draco said pulling back slightly from the other boy's cock. At Draco's words all the pressure built in Harry's cocked burst forward, his cum shooting into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed most of it, but a little spilt onto his chin. Harry dragged him up and licked the remains off Draco's face. Leaning into Draco, Harry rested his body weight on the blond; Draco supported them both against wall. Both boy's stood panting for a few minutes, before Harry dragged Draco's head back down to his. Harry kissed Draco's lips softly and sweetly.

"So are you going to come with me?" Harry whispered into the other boy's mouth.

"I thought I just did" Draco laughed, Harry didn't. His emerald green eyes bore into Draco's blue-grey ones.

"I'm serious, Draco" Harry said "God, please... after that ... I"

"Harry!"

"You said you didn't hate me" Harry cut in.

"I don't Harry ..." Draco tried again but Harry continued over him.

"Then why... choose him over me? If you don't hate me." Harry continued to ramble. Draco stopped him the only way he knew how. He kissed Harry again, slow and deliberate.

"I don't hate you Harry, I'll go with you" Draco said finally getting out what he wanted to say.

"What?" Harry asked unsure if he had heard right because, even through all of this, Draco was still Draco Malfoy.

"I think I love you, Harry" Draco said, grabbing Harry's messy brown hair to pull him into another deep kiss.

_Or maybe he is just Draco, _Harry thought to himself _Just Draco!_


End file.
